The New Heroes
by Glee Club at Hogwarts
Summary: Delia and Bianca, both hunters, are forced to travel with the despised Logan, a boy. Together, they have to complete one of the most dangerous quests in history.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there stunned.

"With a boy?" Delia asked with an equal expression but hers had a twinge of disgust in it too.

"It is rare," Artemis said. "But now, it is necessary, my hunters. Apollo is waiting outside for me. I must go." The goddess stood up and left the ping pong table. The door opened and closed and she was gone.

I looked Thalia, Artemis's attendant, for what to do.

"You should go on the quest," She said.

I really didn't want to go on a quest. I really didn't want to leave the rest of the Hunters. And most of all, I did not want to travel with a boy. But both Thalia and Artemis had said so. It was decided that Delia and I would be joining this boy, Logan, on the quest. Chiron, bloody horse that he is, wouldn't tell us what the quest was. He told us we'd know tomorrow, and then he left the room.

I was not at all thrilled at going on a quest with Logan. And the thing that bothered me is Logan was an Aphrodite kid. He's all for love, while I am a hunter. Where I am to be a maiden eternally.

I couldn't think of any super cool powers any of us could do. I'm Bianca, daughter of Apollo. Delia is daughter of Hermes. And Logan…don't even make me talk about him.

I wasn't very content with taking the Hunters' best archer, that being Delia, and leaving them here with these campers and their obsolete way of doing things.

By now, we'd gotten to Cabin Eight and Thalia opened the door. Everyone was scattered around the cabin, talking. Thalia told them the story of what happened in the big house. Delia and I just listened and stared at the ground.

When Thalia finished, Delia and I got a lot of sympathy looks from the other Hunters. It was evident they didn't like the idea of traveling with a boy any more than we did.

"Well," Phoebe said. "I wish you luck with that."

"Do you have any idea what the quest actually is?" Addison asked.

"No," Delia replied. "Chiron won't tell us anything. I blame his-"

"We don't find out anything until tomorrow morning," I interrupted.

"Right," I said.

A roll of thunder was heard all across camp, and the lights went out.

I woke up early the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. All of the other Hunters were asleep and didn't want to wake them, so I crept outside.

The air was cold, and fog covered most of the ground.

I decided to go to the Archery range and see just how poorly these half-bloods are trained.

Once at the range, I walked down the posts. I stopped at one and picked up the bow. I made a face once I saw who'd made it.

"Is there too much dust on it?" An annoyed voice from behind me inquired. I spun around. A blonde girl with grey eyes much like Addison's was standing in full armor holding a knife in her hand.

"Not that I can see," I said, tossing me waist length hair over my shoulder. I put the bow on it's stand. "You up early too?"

"I don't know how early," She said sheathing her knife. "I was up all night."

"Why?"

"I was looking for my boyfriend, Percy," She said. A look of hopelessness crossed her face, but it was dispelled quickly. "He's missing." She added shortly.

"Thalia told me," I said. "Apparently they were friends."

There was a pause. She looked me up and down. Her eyes stopped at my parka.

"You're a huntress?" She asked incredulously. "What's your name?"

"Bianca," I said. "Bianca Easter."

"Wonderful," She snapped to no one in particular. "The hunters are here."

What was wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

I was once again in the ping pong room. That's not what they call it, but at a camp like this…I wouldn't be surprised.

"Before I tell you what your quest is," Chiron said. "I'm going to tell you your travel plan."

"We never-" Delia started, but Chiron (very rudely if you ask me) cut her off.

"You will go to the airport in Albany and travel to Spain from there. In Spain you have to pick up a few, ah, items, and then you're on you're way to London. Pick up items there too. From London-"

"This is a very long travel plan," I stated.

"And end in Athens, Greece," He concluded.

"What is the actual quest then?" Logan asked.

Chiron looked at us with a grave look in his eye.

The three of us were sent on a quest to find the olive tree from Athena that is now in Athens. Chiron said it was vital we brought a branch back. He wouldn't say why, but it was for "higher purposes".

Logan, Delia and I are on our way from Spain to London right now. Well, we were, but then we got attacked by a hydra. Don't ask, but it was all Logan's fault! No matter what he tells you.

Logan was thrown against the ground with amazing force, and is now unconscious.

Logan coughed. Delia gave him a whack on the back, and he opened his eyes.

"Stupid you," Delia muttered, wrapping his wrist in a bandage. "Fifth monster in one day…all your fault…stupid camp…badly made archery tools…"

"Sorry," Logan said, sitting up. "I didn't think-"

"That's the problem with you boys. You never think!"

"We do too!"

"No you don't!"

"Guys!" I yelled. "We are never going to find the tree if you keep acting like this!"

"I cannot believe Lady Artemis made us travel with a boy!" Delia exclaimed.

"I'm not thrilled about it either," I said. "But we are in dire need of a tree, here!" They both looked at me. "I mean finding a tree, but still." Delia nodded and Logan shivered.

Delia looked at her silver watch.

"It's almost midnight," She said, zipping her gleaming silver parka. "We should find a place to sleep for the night."

"Agreed," Logan and I said together. Delia looked from me to Logan, and the trudged down the mountain, with Logan and I following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we'd finally gotten to a cave Delia had approved of, we sat our packs down at the mouth of the cave.

"Don't go too far into the cave," Logan warned.

"Since when were we planning on it?" Delia argued.

"Well, excuse me for trying to have safety precautions!" Logan yelled.

"You're not excused!" Delia shouted back.

The both huffed and turned away.

It was a pretty stupid thing to fight over, but I had a feeling Delia was only fighting with him because he was a boy. She is one of the hunters who won't even be polite to them. I? Not a fan, but I'm sure all manners are in order all of the time, no matter who you're talking to.

Delia and I were fast. We had our tent set up in a matter of seconds. Logan laid down his pack next to the tent, and was about to lay down, but Delia snapped twice, and pointed to the other side of the cave.

"Fine," Logan said, temperamentally.

Don't tell Delia I said this, but I felt bad for him.

The next morning Delia was the first one up, and she'd already made breakfast for Logan and me.

"Don't even talk to me," Were the first words out of Delia's mouth. They were, of course, directed at Logan but somehow I felt they were at me too.

"So," I said. "What items are on the scroll?"

Chiron had given us two scrolls that wouldn't open until we were in a certain location.

"The _Scroll of Spain_ says to find a sword in a museum with this inscription on it," Delia read. She had to come over and show me the symbol, because she couldn't read it.

It was an interesting thing to put on a sword. It was a flower, except, it had not center, just a circle of petals, really.

"Girly swords?" Logan asked surprised. "Why would they make one of those?"

"I'll have you know-" Delia began, but Logan cut her off.

"What? What do I need to know?"

"This is the _Sign of Torture_," Delia said, a look of fear crossed her face. "Finding this won't be easy, but we've got to try."

Hearing her British accent, somehow scared Logan. Wait. How did I know that? How did I know what scared him?

Logan shut up after that. It was nice and quiet for a minute but then, of course, we had to go tour museums, to find the stupid thing.


End file.
